


Shared Activity

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“... Plain is pretty boring.” remarked Aoi, gently pursing her lips. “Like, I don’t want to look like a photoshopped version of myself. So if I’m going to wear makeup, I want it to be arty. I want something bold. Blue and bold. The theme is mythical, so why not, right?”Her eyes sought Sakura’s pair. Sakura bobbed her head and put the tray down.“I have eye glitter,” said Sakura.'Sakura helps Asahina prepare for a fashion gala.





	Shared Activity

Fashion galas weren’t really Aoi’s thing. Swimming galas, yes, but while she appreciated the fashion gala that she had been invited to was to raise money for charity, as she examined her reflection in her bedroom’s full mirror, she thought she would feel more at ease in a swimsuit than a sparkling beaded mermaid gown with a high halter neckline and tulle skirt that hid her high heels from view. Her outfit was certainly pretty, but as Aoi lifted her head, she steadied herself even though in actuality she hadn’t been wobbling. It just felt that way.

Aoi breathed in and turned away from the mirror. All that was left to do now was her makeup, though Aoi wouldn’t be the one applying it to herself. That duty belonged to her girlfriend, Sakura. She walked over to the vanity, where Sakura was getting everything ready, and craned her neck curiously. 

A makeup bag rested on the vanity desk, and peeking into it, Aoi didn’t recognise half the contents and that was being generous. Sakura reached in and rummaged through it.

“What’s that?” asked Aoi as Sakura took out a small, circular tub. “Face scrub?”

“Makeup primer,” corrected Sakura, holding it in one hand with her fingers spread. “It’s a jelly that you apply to your skin which causes the makeup to sink in so it’s less cakey.”

The mentions of ‘jelly’ and ‘cake’ grabbed Aoi’s attention, but then her shoulders wilted.

“Aw, I like cake,” said Aoi with a pout. Sakura grinned.

“I know. We can buy on one the way back from the gala,” said Sakura.

Aoi twitched her head up and balled her hands into fists below her chin. “Or bake one...?”

A hopeful note hung off the end of her tongue.

“Or bake one,” said Sakura warmly. She unscrewed the lid off the tub and smeared some of its jelly onto her fingers. “Please sit down, and we will get to work.”

As r equested, Aoi seated herself on the chair by the vanity, facing away from its mirror and toward Sakura. Aoi wrinkled her nose and Sakura pressed the cool jelly against her face. Sakura massaged it in, and once that was done, Sakura cleaned her fingers with a wipe and delved her hand into the makeup bag. Its contents clacked together while Sakura sorted through it for what she needed next.

“What are you searching for?” asked Aoi, sitting with her hands cupping her knees.

“Foundation and concealer,” said Sakura. She pulled out a tube that Aoi squinted at.

“Isn’t that lipstick?” said Aoi.

“This is the concealer,” explained Sakura. “The container is similar though, so at a glance, they do appear the same.”

“Oh...” Aoi eyed it, then flashed Sakura a smile. “You’re so smart, Sakura-chan. I’d probably have smooshed it all over my lips without reading it first.”

Laughter  shook Aoi’s shoulders as she rubbed the back of her neck, showing a lot of teeth. Sakura smiled and retrieved a small bottle of foundation from her bag. She squirted it onto an egg-shaped sponge, then pressed it against Aoi’s nose, eyes, and forehead, blending it in with little repetitive taps. It smelled faintly like paint. The sponge hopped over to Aoi’s jawline too, but Sakura only dabbed a light layer of foundation there.

Next, Sakura used the concealer under Aoi’s eyes, a shade lighter than the foundation, and she applied a little to Aoi’s eyelids.

“What’s next?” asked Aoi, once Sakura clicked the lid back onto the concealer tube.

“Eyeshadow,” said Sakura. She carefully extracted a tray of different colours. “Which do you want?”

Aoi’s lips contorted as she surveyed them. Circles of different shades covered the tray. Some were dull, but others were vibrant. They sat cosily in the black tray, uniformly arranged.

“What do you recommend?” asked Aoi, still studying them.

“Whatever you want,” replied Sakura.  Aoi frowned and folded her arms over her chest. Her head tilted to one side in thought.

“... Plain is pretty boring.” remarked Aoi, gently pursing her lips. “Like, I don’t want to look like a photoshopped version of myself. So if I’m going to wear makeup, I want it to be arty. I want something bold. Blue and bold. The theme is mythical, so why not, right?”

Her eyes sought Sakura’s pair. Sakura bobbed her head and put the tray down. 

“I have eye glitter,” said Sakura.

“For my eyes?”

“Eyelids.”

Aoi gasped, clasping her hands tightly. The corners of her lips shot up. “Yes, please! That sounds  perfect.”

Sakura got to work,  applying a special primer to Aoi’s eyelids as well as a gradient of blue and green eyeshadow, and then, with a soft, dampened brush, she gently stroked blue glitter across Aoi’s eyelids. After that, Sakura used a pencil eyeliner, and Aoi struggled to keep still as Sakura drew a smoky outline onto her.

“I’m nearly done,” Sakura promised. Aoi tried to stop her eyelids quivering so much with little success. All this sitting around had her squirming, but Sakura didn’t complain.

The rest of the makeup application was easier to sit through. Blush. Highlighter. Contour. Sakura gave Aoi bright blue lips, then she set it all with powder and spray. Finally, Sakura used mascara on her, and with that done, she stepped back and graced Aoi with one of her small but radiant smiles.

“You’re finished,” said Sakura. Aoi turned to the mirror on the vanity and widened her eyes.

“Oh, wow! I look magical,” gushed Aoi, barely resisting the temptation to touch her face to make sure it was really hers. She dug her nails into her palms and leaned closer to the mirror, holding her breath and inspecting her reflection in silence for a while. Sakura waited patiently, perfectly content with admiring Aoi from where she stood nearby.

Time continued to pass, as slowly as it seemed to. The light on the television flickered. The fan blowing out air still shook its head from side to side.  Aoi had to tear her gaze away from her reflection and looked at Sakura with bright eyes.

“Thank you so much,” said Aoi. She winced a little. “Sorry if I took up too much time. You still have time to do your makeup, right?”

“Plenty,” Sakura assured her. “I generally don’t use much.”

“Some time, could you teach me? I’d love to do it for you.”

“You can do it now,” offered Sakura, prompting Aoi to jerk her head back.

“Really? Aren’t you worried I’ll mess up?” asked Aoi. She averted her gaze, grimacing slightly. “I’ve never really done it before... it’s like everyone’s in on a secret except me.”

Sakura stretched out a smile and gave a nod. “It’s fine. It would make me happy.”

That was incentive enough. Aoi and Sakura swapped places, so Sakura sat on the chair and Aoi stood beside her. Sakura stooped her head a little, hands folded on her lap.

“Let’s see...” The contents of the bag clattered as Aoi sifted through the makeup bag. She held up something pencil-shaped and cocked her head. “Eyeliner?”

“Brow pencil.”

“You didn’t use that on me,” said Aoi, turning it over in her hands.

“I don’t think you need it, dear,” explained Sakura. “I must admit that I sometimes impulse buy makeup products mentioned in my magazines.”

“Like me and donuts!” Aoi gave a good-natured giggle and put it back. She rifled through the bag again. “Right, so foundation first...?”

“Primer.”

“Oh! Yes!”

Aoi found the foundation. She stopped and started a lot as Sakura talked her through each step. Eventually, they were done, and both women regarded their reflections together. 

Sakura’s palette had the warm hues of a fire, which went with her black dress. While Aoi’s sequins helped make her dress resemble that of the tail of a mermaid, Sakura’s dress was embroidered so that the texture looked like the scales of a dragon, and the bottom edge of her dress was frayed, like wisps of smoke. Aoi grabbed Sakura’s hand and squeezed firmly

“Let’s go!” Aoi said. “Hey, do you think the gala will have cakes? Or donuts?”

“We’ll get some after if they don’t,” said Sakura, and Aoi beamed.

“I love you, Sakura-chan!” Aoi pecked her cheek, and holding hands, they left their apartment together. The press would be bloated with photographs from the event, but spending it with Sakura, Aoi wouldn’t need them to remember their time there together. 

Also the donuts they got afterwards were delicious.


End file.
